Gustavo (Fallout 3)
|actor =Pete Papageorge |dialogue =ChiefGustavo.txt |alignment =Evil |level =12 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 85 |baseid = (dead) |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Chief Gustavo is the security chief of Tenpenny Tower in 2277. Background Gustavo was born in 2235. Prior to becoming security chief of Tenpenny Tower, Gustavo worked his way up to become leader of a mercenary band of professional fighters. Mister Burke was rescued by Gustavo and his band, and quickly hired him and his men to form the security force at the Tower. Personality: Gruff but good natured in a "Don't give me grief, I'm just doing my job, ma'am" kinda way. However, he soon becomes a no-nonsense hard-ass when his team or his charges are in immediate danger. He is particularly hostile to ghouls. "The only good ghoul is a dead ghoul," he is fond of saying, particularly if ghouls are nearby. If it is pointed out that not all ghouls are mindless killing machines, he responds "It's only a matter of time before they go zombie. Dead now or dead later. Why take the risk? Besides, you're doing them a favor."Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule After the Lone Wanderer's first encounter with Gustavo, he is found sitting in the lobby of the hotel or sleeping outside during the night, most of the time he will stand guard at the entrance. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Tenpenny Tower: Gustavo will task the Wanderer with getting rid of the ghoul menace if asked. Armory merchandise Inventory Notes * Despite having his own locker, he does not have the key to it. * During the Tenpenny Tower quest, he will give the Lone Wanderer an R91 assault rifle and a small amount of ammo, regardless of which side the Lone Wanderer decides to be on. * Occasionally he may give the Lone Wanderer a Chinese assault rifle instead of an R91. This happens more often when the player starts the quest at a higher level with more firepower than somebody usually would when starting the quest for the first time. * Gustavo will take over Tenpenny Tower if Allistair Tenpenny is killed. If he does, he hates the ghouls much more than Tenpenny and the player will need to kill Gustavo for a 'diplomatic' solution on the quest. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Chief Gustavo appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * If all humans and Chief Gustavo are killed and the ghouls are living in Tenpenny Tower, then the ghoul residents will still comment about Chief Gustavo as if he was still alive. * Chief Gustavo has been seen wandering around near Springvale. This was seen after the Megaton bomb was detonated and the ghouls were killed. * Talon Company mercs will sometimes attack Tenpenny Tower, and if this happens, Chief Gustavo can be killed. This will render the Tenpenny Tower quest unable to be completed even if you kill Roy Phillps and the ghouls in the tunnels. Category:Tenpenny Tower characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Gustavo es:Gustavo pl:Gustavo ru:Шеф Густаво